


Godliness is Unlikely

by capncosmo



Category: Juuken Sentai Gekiranger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-22
Updated: 2008-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capncosmo/pseuds/capncosmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a complete disaster the morning Retsu forgot to set his alarm clock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godliness is Unlikely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurifurinkan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kurifurinkan).



> For kurifurinkan @ LJ who requested Gekirangers - Hygiene. I suppose it is lucky for them I watched Geki in between when the prompt was given and now :P

Retsu always made sure he was the first person in the bathroom in the morning. This was because he was pretty sure he didn't want to know anything about any of his teammates grooming habits (or lack thereof). With the exception of maybe Ran, but that would probably be horrifying in a different way.

It was for this reason that it was a complete disaster the morning he forgot to set his alarm clock.

\-----

"Re~tsu. _Re~tsu_."

Retsu stirred a little, but didn't open his eyes. That was all the chance he got, according to Jan. He deliberately took a deep breath.

"RETSURETSURETSURETSU!"

It was lucky for Retsu that he shot up, eyes opened wide before squinting against the morning sun in his window, because Jan's next plan involved jumping. He shielded his eyes with his hand, confused from too much sleep. "Jan?"

"You're late!" Jan said cheerfully, poking Retsu in the face. Retsu started panicing and grabbing articles of clothing, and Jan laughed at him. "Not too late. Just late." He gestured to his pajamas. "See? We can get ready together."

"I really don't think--" Retsu began, but Jan nudged him out the door with a huge smile on his face.

\-----

Gou noticed movement out of the corner of his eye but didn't stop combing when he saw Jan dragging his little brother in the mirror. "Retsu! Never see you in here."

"He woke up late," Jan supplied happily when Retsu remained sullenly silent.

"Ah," he said, trying not to lose count. 89.... 90... 91...

"Don't worry about saying 'good morning' now, Retsu," Jan said. "He'll still be there combing for a while." Retsu just groaned in reply, which Gou interpreted to mean Retsu wasn't really awake yet, even if that was kind of uncharacteristic of the kid. He wanted to say how troublesome it was, but his hands were caught up in combing.

"C'mon, I'll wash your back!" Jan was saying.

101... 102...

\-----

Retsu was brushing his teeth in between Jan and Gou at the sink. He really had no idea how he was supposed to be able to respect his brother now.

"One thousand!" Gou said suddenly. He flipped his comb into cup by the sink and then clapped a hand on Retsu and Jan's shoulders. "See you out there."

 _It's probably for the best Nii-san went off before I got a chance to realize how uncool he is_ , Retsu thought as he put his toothbrush back in its cup. He picked up his own comb and turned back to the mirror with a sigh but paused mid-motion. "Jan? What are you doing?"

Jan paused from where he was twisted around so that his back was almost on the counter and his face two centimeters from the mirror with both hands up his nose. "Cleaning my nose. Or else it'll get all _bechibechi_." Jan paused as Retsu was sure his face contorted into a less than pleasant expression. "Did your nose just get _bechibechi_ , Retsu? I'll help!"

"No, thank you!" Retsu yelled as Jan jumped on his back and tried to get his (unwashed!) fingers up Retsu's nose.

"Osu!" Ken called, walking in and doing nothing to help Retsu.

"K--Ke--!" Retsu tried to get out, but Ken was already in the bath. Jan hooked his right nostril and yanked Retsu's face to the side, taking the opportunity of knowing where Retsu's face would be to get the other one as well. This has less of a cleaning effect and more of a comical one as Retsu's struggling made Jan's fingers pull his face wider.

Retsu finally acquiesced, treating Jan's enforced contortions like his morning stretches. It probably took about three minutes from Jan's offer of "help" to his nose passing inspection.

"Osu!" Ken said, walking out, towel slung over his shoulder.

Retsu really hadn't needed that suspicion confirmed.

\-----

"Retsu, what happened to you?" Ran asked when he and Jan finally appeared for training.

"He was being all _okooko_ so I woke him up and he was almost _bechibechi_ but I helped and now he's _zanizani_ , see? See see?" Jan said proudly, and Ran giggled at Retsu's exasperated frown. Now that she knew what to look for, she could see Retsu's hair was styled like Jan's, at least as much as the different cut would allow. Which was probably why it looked funny.

"I'm glad you did, Jan. It looks like he needed the help."

"We should get dressed together all the time!" Jan said, and Ran agreed, nodding and giggling.

Retsu directed a weak glare at them. "I am never oversleeping again."


End file.
